


Naegi Makoto's free time events

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Free Time Events, School Mode (Dangan Ronpa), and also lowkey bi, i love these guys and they deserve better, mukuro is the protag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: In which Mukuro is the protagonist and eager to spend time with the generic ultimate lucky student.Also contains school mode.Originally done for Danganronpa rarepair week day 7.





	1. Free time events

**Author's Note:**

> Each fte takes place in the next chapter in the main game.

(First fte)

Makoto: A killing game? 

Makoto: This has to be a joke, right?

Should I hang out with Makoto?  
-Yes  
-No

Makoto: Sure, I’d like to take my mind off everything right now.

Makoto and I chatted for a while.

Makoto and I got a little closer today.

Would you like to give Makoto a gift?  
-Yes  
-No

You gave the Kirlian Camera.

Makoto: This is pretty cool, thank you!

 

Makoto: Hey Mukuro, is there any particular reason you want to hang out with me?

Makoto: W-Wait, are you going to kill me?

Mukuro: Of course not. 

Makoto: Oh good. But, aren’t I kinda boring to be around?

Mukuro: No, why would you say that?

Makoto: Well, I’m not really an interesting guy, am I?

Makoto: My grades are average, my hobbies are average, I don’t have any real talents. The most interesting thing about me is my hair.

Mukuro: You were accepted to Hope's Peak, that’s something at least.

Makoto: As the ultimate luck. What good is that?

Makoto: I wasn’t going to accept the invitation, but then I found out that I would be set for life if I came here, guaranteed.

Makoto: But really, I don’t deserve any of this...

Makoto: Tell me, does anything really stand out about me?

Mukuro: ...

Mukuro: Well there’s, um...

Mukuro: You’re really sweet and friendly?

Makoto: Well, that’s better than nothing I guess.

Makoto: But I’m sure as a soldier you must meet all sorts of people.

Makoto: I’m sure you’d rather be out with them than stuck her with me.

Mukuro: You know, being a soldier isn’t as glamorous as you might think.

Mukuro: Be a little more confident in yourself, you aren’t a complete plain Jane.

Makoto: I’ll try...

Makoto: Thanks for hanging out with me, I’d like to do this again.

Makoto: I mean, if there’s anything else to say about myself...

Your bond with Makoto has increased.

 

(Second fte)

Makoto: No one would would kill over these motives, right?

Makoto: Is what I’d like to say, but Sayaka...

Should I hang out with Makoto?  
-Yes  
-No

Makoto: Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine.

Makoto: Shall we get some tea?

Makoto and I got some tea and enjoyed each other’s company.

Makoto and I got a little closer today.

Would you like to give Makoto a gift?  
-Yes  
-No

You gave the Roller Slippers.

Makoto: Now this looks like fun! You have really good taste!

 

Mukuro: Are you still feeling down about your talent?

Mukuro: I’m sure no one here thinks you don’t belong here.

Makoto: Honestly, it’s not Hope's Peak that I’m worried about...

Mukuro: Really? What’s the problem then?

Makoto: It’s the future. After we escape here, after we graduate.

Makoto: What am I going to do with my life?

Mukuro: Well, do you have any ideas?

Makoto: No, none at all!

Makoto: I see everyone here, and they’ve all got their futures planned out.

Makoto: You’re the ultimate soldier, that’s an entire career you’ve already got!

Mukuro: ...

Makoto: And I’m just useless in comparison.

Hmm, Makoto seems pretty upset.  
What should I say to calm him down?

-It’s alright if you don’t know.  
-You should figure it out soon.  
-Being a NEET isn’t too bad.

Mukuro: I think you should figure it out soon. Time is running out.

Mukuro: These are the best days of your life. You’re almost an adult, make a decision already.

Makoto: ...

Makoto: I’ll try but...

Crap, I don’t think that helped.

Mukuro: Well, being a NEET isn’t too bad. Maybe you could try and marry one of us, and let them support you,

Makoto: Huh? But I don’t want to have to rely on other people my whole life!

Makoto: I want some sort of independence!

Nope, that wasn’t the right answer.

Mukuro: You don’t have to know what you want to do yet.

Makoto: Wait, what?

Mukuro: Don’t compare yourself to the rest of us, we are the best of the best.

Mukuro: And I’m sure even some of us don’t want to stick with our talents for the rest of our lives.

Mukuro: I mean, take Leon and his dreams of being a rock star.

Mukuro: You can figure this stuff out in the future, don’t get stressed about it now.

Makoto: ...

Makoto: Thank you Mukuro.

Makoto: No one's ever said something like that to me before. It really makes me feel better.

I wonder, do I mean it? Or am I just telling him what I want to hear?

Your bond with Makoto has increased.

 

(Third fte)

Makoto: I can’t believe there’s a serial killer in our group...

Should I hang out with Makoto?  
-Yes  
-No

Makoto: But she does have a certain MO, so we’ll know if it’s her.

Makoto and I talked about Genocider Syo.

Makoto and I got a little closer today.

Would you like to give Makoto a gift?  
-Yes  
-No

You gave The Funplane.

Makoto: This is pretty cool, thank you!

 

Mukuro: How are you feeling?

Makoto: I’ve decided to take it easy from now on, I can’t afford to waste time worrying about the future.

Makoto: I need to be more worried about actually getting out of here first, don’t I?

Mukuro: I’m glad to hear it. 

Mukuro: You know, I remembered something the other day.

Mukuro: About a previous ultimate luck.

Makoto: Really? What about them?

Mukuro: They had crazy good luck.

Makoto: Crazy good luck? What does that mean?

Mukuro: Hmm, how should I describe it.

Mukuro: If a regular person bought a lottery ticket, let’s say they’d have a one in a million chance of getting the jackpot.

Makoto: Oh, but if this guy bought one, there’d be a 100% chance?

Mukuro: Well, more like this guy would accidentally find the winning ticket lying on the street.

Mukuro: Or, if they were playing Russian roulette with bullets in 5 out of 6 chambers, they’d live.

Mukuro: I’m fact, they could probably have bullets in all the chambers, and the gun would probably just break or something.

Mukuro: Does that make sense?

Makoto: I think I understand. Sorry, but I don’t think my luck is that exciting.

Makoto: But I guess I could at least try. There are some slot machines in the rec room.

Makoto: Alright, let’s go! And if I have good luck, I’ll buy you a nice gift.

Mukuro: Thats really not necessary...

So we went to the rec room, and Naegi played some slots whilst I practiced my darts.

Mukuro: How did it go?

Makoto: Well, I have the exact same amount that I started with. How’s that?

Mukuro: I’m pretty sure that most slot machines are rigged to make you lose money, so you’re pretty lucky.

Makoto: Alright! Next time I see you, I’ll give you the best gift possible!

Mukuro: You don’t need to do that Makoto...

Makoto: Don’t worry, I have the monocoins to do it.

Makoto: Well, I’ll see you then, don’t keep me waiting!

I hope there will be a next time. I can’t believe he’s still so hopeful for the future.

Your bond with Makoto has increased.

 

(Fourth fte)

Makoto: Hmm...

He seems to be worrying about something. I wonder if he saw something.

Should I hang out with Makoto?  
-Yes  
-No

Makoto: Sorry, I’m not in a talkative mood right now.

Makoto and I wandered around the school for a while.

Makoto and I got a little closer today.

Would you like to give Makoto a gift?  
-Yes  
-No

You gave the Hope's Peak Ring.

Makoto: Now this looks like fun! You have really good taste!

 

Makoto: Hey Mukuro, we've been talking a lot about my problems, but what about yours?

Mukuro: Huh? What do you mean?

Makoto: It’s just a hunch but...

Makoto: You don’t want to be a soldier, do you?

Mukuro: W-what are you talking about?

Makoto: Please tell me about it, I promise I won’t judge you, or be surprised, or angry. I want to help you like you’ve helped me.

Makoto: You’re worried about the future too, right?

Mukuro: ...

Mukuro: Alright fine.

Mukuro: I never wanted to become the ultimate soldier, but I was forced to in order to help my sister.

Mukuro: You know, she and I were homeless for most of our childhood, and it was a really rough time.

Mukuro: All we ever wanted was to get off the streets, and we were willing to do anything.

Mukuro: So, obviously, when a man from Fenrir reached out to me, claiming the group had heard of my achievements from a young age, I had to accept.

Mukuro: They promised that Junko would be safe, and I didn’t look back.

Mukuro: But now...

Makoto: But I thought you were obsessed with the military. Why wouldn’t you want to continue?

Mukuro: I was. But it’s different now. It...

Mukuro: It hurts... 

Makoto: Mukuro...

Mukuro: I’ve killed many people, some civilians. I was ordered to.

Mukuro: But I couldn’t refuse, my dear sister was depending on me.

Mukuro: Fenrir has been involved with so many international conflicts, and I’ve seen horrific sights.

Mukuro: I don’t want to go back... 

I started crying, and Makoto hugged me.

Makoto: Mukuro, I cant imagine what you’ve been through, but don’t worry.

Makoto: You don’t have to go back. Junko is safe now, just like you.

I continued crying, and nodded along.

Makoto: After we leave, you can put all that behind you and start anew.

Mukuro: Makoto... Thank you.

Your bond with Makoto has increased.

 

(Final fte)

Makoto: We're so close to the end.

Makoto: I’m sure there will be no more killings.

Should I hang out with Makoto?  
-Yes  
-No

Makoto: Alright then. Shall we just talk for a while?

Makoto and I talked for a while.

Makoto and I got a little closer today.

Would you like to give Makoto a gift?  
-Yes  
-No

You gave the Cherry Blossom Bouquet.

Makoto: This is pretty cool, thank you!

 

Makoto: I have to apologise to you.

Mukuro: Huh? What for?

Makoto: Last time I forgot to give you this.

He handed me a box.

Makoto: It’s my gift for you. I hope you like it.

Mukuro: Makoto, I’m sure I’ll like anything that’s from you. 

Mukuro: And last time, you were more helpful then I can say. 

We spoke at the same time. 

Makoto/Mukuro: I’ve been thinking-

Mukuro: Ah, you can go first.

Makoto: No, you.

Mukuro: Well, neither of us know what we want to do after we leave Hope's Peak, do we?

Mukuro: So, if it’s alright with you...

Mukuro: Maybe we could try and find it together.

Makoto: You know, I was gonna say the same thing. I’d love to.

Makoto: I’m sure nothing can go wrong when we're together!

Mukuro: Ha... Hahaha!

Makoto: Hey, did I say something?

Mukuro: No no, but I think I’ve come up with a new talent for you.

Makoto: A... new talent? What is it?

-Ultimate spikey hair  
-Ultimate detective  
-Ultimate happy-go-lucky

Mukuro: You’re the ultimate spikey hair!

Makoto: ...

Makoto: After all this time, my hair's the only thing?

Makoto: Not to seem ungrateful, but I was expecting a little more.

Hmm, maybe that’s not the best thing to say.

Mukuro: How about the ultimate detective?

Mukuro: You do so well in class trials, it's made for you.

Makoto: Well... I do well in them...

Makoto: But I don’t like them. I wouldn’t want to investigate murders for a living.

Huh, I was sure that would work.

Mukuro: I’d say you’re the ultimate happy-go-lucky.

Makoto: The... what? That doesn’t seem like much of a talent.

Mukuro: Or If you prefer, the ultimate optimist.

Mukuro: Despite everything that’s happened, you’re always so optimistic about the future.

Mukuro: You always try to get us to work together, even when everything seems hopeless.

Mukuro: Without you, this school would be a much darker place.

Mukuro: That's what it means. 

Makoto: Do you really think that?

Makoto: Thank you.

Makoto: When we escape, let’s start a new life together. 

Mukuro: I look forward to it.

You have maxed your bond with Makoto.


	2. School mode

What would you like to do with Makoto?  
-Spend time together  
-Use a trip ticket  
-Never mind

 

Where would you like to go?  
-Dining hall  
-School store  
-Library  
-Rec room  
-Music room  
-Garden

 

The dining room. There is one exit, one way through to the kitchen, and zero blind spots. This will be a good spot for our date.

It’s only the two of us, what should we do?

 

(First set)

-Do you prefer Japanese or Western style?

Makoto: Definitely Japanese.

Makoto: It’s wonderful to wake up to a cooked breakfast.

Makoto: And I’m not trying to boast, but my mother is a pretty good cook. 

Makoto: How about you?

Mukuro: I don’t really mind. I’m so used to rations I’ll eat anything.

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Would you like some tea?

Makoto: No thanks. I’m more of a coffee person.

Makoto: Which is strange, wouldn’t tea be the more generic drink? Why wouldn’t I prefer that...

Makoto: Who am I?

Do you really think you’re that generic?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-I’m starving right now.

Makoto: Let me see what they have in the kitchen.

Makoto: I always feel like burgers when I’m starving, do you want me to cook some for you?

Mukuro: That would be great, thanks.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

(Second set)

-What should we talk about?

Makoto: Sorry, I’m not much fun to talk to, am I?

Mukuro: Thats not what-

Makoto: Don’t worry, I’m not offended or anything.

Then why do you look so sad?

Dammit, I really messed that up.

 

-Is that clock stopped?

Makoto: Uh, possibly?

Makoto: I don’t really care though, it’s not like there’s any classes to get to or anything.

I guess he’s right...

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-You remind me of Kyoko in a way.

Makoto: Huh, really? Why?

Mukuro: I’m not sure, but you both seem to be honest and reliable.

Mukuro: You’d make a good team.

Makoto: Thanks. You’re pretty close to her too, aren’t you?

Makoto: If I didn’t know better, I’d even say you were a little gay for Kyoko.

You fool, everyone’s a little gay for Kyoko.

It seems like he had a great time.

 

(Third set)

-What do you like to do at night?

Makoto: Um... 

Makoto: Are you really that interested? Why?

Aw, he’s as red as a tomato.

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-How do you get your hair to do that?

Makoto: Ah yes, the spikey.

Makoto: I’m not sure, it’s just always been like that.

Makoto: I think it runs in the family.

Makoto: But hey, it makes me look taller so I’m not complaining.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-Do you know how to cook?

Makoto: I can cook some things.

Makoto: Like burgers, pasta, instant noodles.

Is that last one even cooking?

Makoto: But maybe I could try something new. There are a few cookbooks in the kitchen.

Makoto: Will you test my food?

It seems like he had a great time.

 

The school store, full of a whole bunch of junk. But there’s some stuff in here that actually looks useful.

It’s only the two of us, what should we do?

 

(First set)

-That armour...

Makoto: Oh, it’s awesome!

Makoto: I really want it...

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-I wonder if there are any DVDs...

Makoto: Oh, I’d love to watch a movie, I wonder what they have.

Mukuro: What do you like?

Makoto: Oh, I’ll just watch whatever’s popular really.

Makoto: How about a movie marathon together?

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Oh, there’s some Monokuma merchandise.

Makoto: Ugh, that damn bear...

Makoto: Don’t tell me you actually want that.

Dammit, I really messed that up.

 

(Second set)

-That’s a pretty cute doll.

Makoto: Haha.

Makoto: You know, it’s nice to see this cute side of you.

Mukuro: Wh-what?

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-I’ve never used one of those toy vending machines before.

Makoto: Really? Well, better late than never.

Makoto: I’ve heard there’s some good stuff in here, want to try?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-There are a lot of paintings in here.

Makoto: Yes.

Makoto: Yes there are...

Mukuro: ...

Great way to start a conversation, eh?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

(Third set)

-One man's trash is another man's treasure.

Makoto: Yep! And there seems to be a lot of both here.

Makoto: Maybe we could trade after we finish looking around. 

Makoto: I’m sure we’ll both end up with something great!

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-What’s up with that vase?

Makoto: Hmm, I’m not sure really.

Makoto: I’m not that bothered about it though.

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-Oh, there’s some rope.

Makoto: Um, Mukuro?

Makoto: What are you going to do with that?

I think your mind has gone elsewhere right now...

Dammit, I really messed that up.

 

The library, nice and quiet. You could hear an enemy approaching. However, they could also hide behind the bookcases...

It’s only the two of us, what should we do?

 

(First set)

-Maybe we should tidy up a little.

Makoto: Really? I’m not a great fan of tidying. 

Makoto: I mean, it’s already pretty tidy...

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-Should we check out the back room?

Makoto: I haven’t been in there yet, but it seems mysterious.

Makoto: But I love a good mystery. Let’s do it!

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-I wonder if any of Toko's books are in here.

Makoto: I’m sure there are, this is Hope's Peak after all.

Makoto: Do you like romance novels Mukuro?

Mukuro: I wouldn’t say I hate them...

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

(Second set)

-There’s a cook book here.

Makoto: Oh? Do you like cooking?

Mukuro: I’ve never really had the chance to.

Makoto: Oh, why don’t we make something together?

That sounds great.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-There are some comic books here.

Makoto: Really? That’s great!

Makoto: This place seems so fancy, I wouldn’t expect to see any here.

Makoto: I could read comics for hours, want to join me?

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-There’s a book on weaponry here.

Makoto: Ah...

Makoto: It makes sense you’d be interested in that, but I’ll just read something else if that’s alright.

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

(Third set) 

-Should we spend some time studying?

Makoto: Alright. I’m below average in studies, so it would help.

Makoto: We haven’t even had a single lesson in this school...

Makoto: So, where should we start?

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-What books do you like?

Makoto: Oh, you know me. 

Makoto: I just like whatever’s popular. And comics.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-This place is so quiet...

Makoto: Yeah, I’m getting a little tired just being here.

Makoto: Ah, not saying I’m bored of being with you or anything.

Makoto: it’s just... you know what I mean right?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

There's pool, darts, even a slot machine in the rec room. I wouldn’t expect a school to have this.

It’s only the two of us, what should we do?

 

(First set)

-Let’s play some pool.

Makoto: Hey, I’m not half bad at that!

Makoto: I’m not at an ultimate level, but I’m sure I can give you a worthy match.

Makoto: Let’s go for it!

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Let’s give darts a shot.

Makoto: Really? I’m sure your aim must be pretty good as the ultimate soldier.

Mukuro: I won’t deny it.

Makoto: It seems unlikely I’ll win, but why not?

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-Would you like to play Othello?

Makoto: Othello huh? 

Makoto: Well, I’m not a big fan, but if you really want...

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

(Second set)

-Is that a slot machine?

Makoto: Hey, I might be the ultimate lucky student, but it doesn’t affect my slots game.

Makoto: Sorry, I doubt I’ll be hitting the jackpot any time soon. 

Makoto: ...

Makoto: Wait, aren’t we too young to gamble in the first place?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-Hope's Peak really is amazing...

Makoto: It sure is.

Makoto: I wasn’t sure I’d fit in with all these amazing people, but I’m enjoying my time.

Makoto: And you’re one of my best friends here.

Me? No way...

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Kinda boring here, isn’t it?

Makoto: You really think so?

Makoto: I guess you had more interesting experiences as a soldier...

Makoto: Sorry...

Why are you apologising?

Dammit, I really messed that up.

 

(Third set)

-What kind of magazines do you like?

Makoto: I get manga magazines sometimes.

Makoto: And I often read my father's newspapers.

Makoto: And... this is a little embarrassing, but I like my sister's fashion magazines too.

Mukuro: Junko would love to hear that.

Makoto: Hey, don’t tell her I said that!

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-I don’t really believe in horoscopes.

Makoto: Yeah, they do seem unlikely don’t they.

Makoto: But sometimes they’re nice to read. 

Makoto: My old school put out a magazine every term or so, they had hilarious horoscopes.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-Maybe there’s someone in the locker.

Makoto: Huh? 

Makoto: Don’t scare me like that!

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

A piano sits at the other end of the music room. This is a nice place.

It’s only the two of us, what should we do?

 

(First set)

-It’s nice and quiet and dark in here.

Makoto: Uh, yeah... it is.

Mukuro: You seem nervous.

Makoto: Sorry, it’s just because, you’re a girl, and it’s a little...

Makoto: And you could probably kill me right now...

Why would I kill you in this school?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-I’d love to hear Sayaka sing sometime.

Makoto: Yeah, I’d like that too.

Mukuro: You two seem pretty close, did you know each other before?

Makoto: We went to the same middle school, I didn’t expect she’d remember me though.

Makoto: Maybe we could get her to perform for everyone.

Mukuro: That sounds great.

Alexa, add Sayaka to the list of people I might be gay for.

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Have you ever done karaoke before?

Makoto: A few times, I can’t say I’m very good at it though.

Makoto: Do you want to try? I'm sure we can sing here.

It seems like he had a great time.

 

(Second set)

-What kind of music do you like?

Makoto: Hmm, I’ll listen to whatever’s on the radio really.

Makoto: Maybe there are some CDs here.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-I’ve always wanted to see some live music.

Makoto: So have I, but I never really have the money to buy concert tickets.

Makoto: Maybe that’s something we could do when we get out of here!

Mukuro: So, like a date?

Makoto: Yeah, exactly!

That sounds wonderful. 

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Can you play any instruments?

Makoto: Unfortunately not.

Makoto: I wanted to learn the piano, but I just couldn’t.

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

(Third set)

-I feel like someone's watching us...

Makoto: I mean, Monokuma is always watching us through the cameras...

Makoto: Ah, what sort of school is this?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-I have a sudden urge to destroy that piano.

Makoto: No! Bad idea!

Makoto: That piano looks really expensive, please don’t...

Makoto: Besides, I’d like to hear someone give a concert on it if possible...

Dammit, I really messed that up.

 

-I’m not good at music at all.

Makoto: Don’t worry, neither am I.

Makoto: Most schools have music clubs right?

Makoto: Maybe we could make a 'not good at music club'.

Makoto: I’m sorry, that was an awful joke.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

The garden seems like a peaceful place at first, but on further inspection the sky is fake.

It’s only the two of us, what should we do?

 

(First set)

-There are so many places to hide in here...

Makoto: Oh, do you wanna play hide and seek?

Mukuro: Thats not-

Makoto: Don’t worry, I don’t think it’s childish.

Mukuro: I wasn’t-

Makoto: I’ll seek first. I’ll count to 20. Ready?

Actually, why not? I’m the best at hide and seek!

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-It’s quiet in here...

Makoto: It sure is... 

Makoto: It’s almost eerie, shouldn’t gardens be full of life?

Makoto: There aren’t any insects or anything, are there?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

-Look at those chickens.

Makoto: Woah, I don’t think I’ve seen any of those alive!

Makoto: They’re cute, I almost feel bad for eating them.

Makoto: I’m sorry chickens!

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

(Second set)

-I could kill and cook one of those chickens...

Makoto: No! Why would you do that? They’re so harmless...

Makoto: Isn’t there chicken in the kitchen already? What’s wrong with that?

Makoto: Ugh, I feel a little sick...

Dammit, I really messed that up.

 

-There are some beautiful flowers here.

Makoto: There sure are. 

Makoto: Maybe we could make some flower crowns, you’d look nice with one of those.

Mukuro: Do you know how to make those? I’ve never done something like that before.

Makoto: Yeah, I made them with my sister all the time when I was younger.

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Do you like this place?

Makoto: This school is nothing like I expected, but it’s still nice.

Makoto: Wait, did you mean the garden?

Makoto: It’s really pretty, I love the flowers.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

(Third set)

-Shall we just walk around together?

Makoto: That sounds like a great idea.

Makoto: This place is so relaxing, isn’t it?

Mukuro: It sure is.

It seems like he had a great time.

 

-Do you want to do some gardening?

Makoto: Alright, What should we do first?

Makoto: There seem to be a few weeds, unless they’re actually meant to be there.

Mukuro: How about we just go around watering the plants first?

Makoto: Ah, that sounds like a good idea.

I think we both had a pretty good time.

 

-That’s a weird flower.

Makoto: Yeah, it kinda gives me the creeps.

Makoto: Almost as if it’s staring right into my soul.

Makoto: Wait what am I saying? A plant wouldn’t have eyes, right?

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

 

(General responses)

It seems like he had a great time.

Makoto: Today has been great, thanks for your company.

Makoto: I'd really like to go on another date with you in the future.

Makoto: I mean, if you’re alright with that.

Makoto: It’s a shame we can’t spend more time together.

Makoto: Ah well, let’s go back to the dorms.

 

I think we both had a pretty good time.

Makoto: Thanks for today, I enjoyed it.

Makoto: If you’d be willing to go out with me again, just ask any time.

Makoto: Let’s go shall we?

 

I get the feeling he didn’t have much fun.

Makoto: ...

Makoto: Thanks for asking me out I guess...

Makoto: But maybe you should go with someone else next time.

Makoto: See you, probably.

 

Dammit, I really messed that up.

Makoto: I...

Makoto: I don’t think this is working out.

Makoto: I’m leaving. Bye.

 

(The end)

It’s been 50 days already, time sure flies, doesn’t it?

It the last day here, I should speak to Makoto.

Makoto: Ah Mukuro, hi.

Makoto: Or maybe I should say bye, this is our last day after all.

Mukuro: It’s not like we'll never see each other again.

Makoto: Haha, I guess you’re right.

Makoto: So, what are you going to do now? 

Mukuro: I’m going to leave.

Makoto: No, after that. What will you do in the future?

Mukuro: I’ll...

-Go back to Fenrir  
-Find a new dream with you  
-Go into hiding

Mukuro: I guess I’ll go back to Fenrir, I am the ultimate soldier after all.

Makoto: But you said you didn’t want to do that any more.

Makoto: You shouldn’t do something you dislike.

He’s right. That’s not what I want.

Mukuro: I’ll probably go into hiding.

Mukuro: There are probably people after me, I need to avoid getting other people hurt.

Mukuro: I doubt we’d stay in touch.

Makoto: I... I don’t want that.

Makoto: You can take them on if they come for you.

Makoto: And I wouldn’t want to...

Yeah, that was a stupid thing to say, wasn’t it?

Mukuro: I’ll find a new dream with you.

Makoto: Yep! That’s what we promised.

Makoto: No matter what happens, I’m sure our future together will be great.

Makoto: I’ll do whatever I can to help you, so let me spend my life with you.

Mukuro: Hmm, that sounds a little like a proposal.

Makoto: Huh? Whoops, I guess I overdid it. Sorry.

Mukuro: I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. 

Makoto: ... Huh?

Mukuro: I’d like to go out with you, if you want.

Makoto: Mukuro...

Makoto: I’d love to.

He took my hand and we left the school together.


End file.
